


Junkrat and Roadhog at your service

by 1silentmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkers - Freeform, Other, Recruitment, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1silentmouse/pseuds/1silentmouse
Summary: “We are offering him the same deal we were about to offer you. You can be locked up in a secured cell here for the rest of your lives or you can instead work for us.”How do two serial criminals join overwatch?





	

Everything felt cold. Something pressed sharply against his gut. He laid above something solid, his mask digging into his face uncomfortably as he regained consciousness. He wondered if his bike had crashed above him somehow. But he had seen the bike flipping over meters away from them when they fell. His precious hog had twisted and turned in the air before falling back to the ground. It had been the ice’s fault. He’d seen a speck of snow and suddenly everything had become cold, in the middle of the Spanish summer there was ice on the road. It had formed too quickly, unnaturally. If Junkrat had been still in his car instead of standing and throwing bombs at their pursuers, they might not have crashed when the ice formed beneath the wheels. No. They would have crashed either way. His bike was not prepared for ice. They would have skidded into a more violent crash against something else if the rat hadn’t tipped them over. They had both glided above the ice with no control. He remembers trying to stand, frost quickly forming around his hands as he tried to reach out to his fallen boss. The brat was no good in the cold. No meat or fat in his bones to protect him from it. But then there was a pain in his shoulder, and everything had gone instantly black.

 

He moved his arms as he lifted his head. The clinking sound of metal fully waking him up. Large links of metal chained him up and slowed his movements. Whoever had captured them knew regular cuffs wouldn’t be able to go around his wrists. He tugged at the chain, testing its weight and length. It rattled against the link bolted on top of the table he had been resting his head on. Steel table, steel chairs, a single light above the table and a wall length mirror to his right. Roadhog was betting he had woken up in an interrogation room. No one seemed to have walked in yet, but they probably were observing him thru the mirror. His capturers would make themselves known soon enough, he had other worries for now. Where they had stuck the rat for example.

 

Junkrat could handle himself just fine. The bastard was smart and sneaky, escaping bounty hunters for two years before Roadhog had gotten into the picture. The brat was also an annoying, stubborn fucking son of a bitch. He wouldn’t bend with interrogations or torture. If whoever captured them wanted information on the kid’s treasure, they were going to have to work for it and they would need to do it fast, before he broke out of this room to slaughter them all to rescue his boss. He wouldn’t forgive those cunts that dare harm the twitchy piece of shit he was in charge of protecting.

 

The sound of a blast echoed somewhere outside and Roadhog closed his fists sitting straighter. That had probably been the rat. Too loud for the grenades, and a single blast meant it hadn’t been the vest so it was most likely that the bastard was kicking and causing mayhem with his concussion mine. Maybe the rat would come and rescue him instead. It would be a nice change. He stood up intending to leave and find his charge just as the creak of a door opening stopped him.

 

“I´d sit back down if I was you partner.” A male voice with an American accent drawled, followed by the click of a gun. “You’re big but a bullet to the head is all it takes for a fellow like you to meet his maker.”

 

Roadhog sat back down in silence. The chain would’t let him spin and grab the gun fast enough to avoid a bullet. It was a bad idea to risk getting seriously injured yet. Not if he would still have to run to rescue Junkrat. He would play nice for now, until his captors slipped up or Rat made enough of a distraction for him to make a move. Get the cunt in line of sight before ripping him apart.

 

“Good choice partner.” The voice answered with a hint of satisfaction.  “All yours soldier.”

 

He heard the jingles of metal as the person behind him moved for a different set of steps to walk in before the door creaked closed. A masked man wearing blue leather took the seat in front of him. He recognized the mask from the wanted posters. Soldier 76 dropped a tablet at the table and the blue digital files with Roadhog and Junkrat’s many crimes popped up in front of them.

 

“Mako Rutledge.” Soldier began flipping thru the files. “You and your partner have a criminal record the size of a novel. Quite the bounty on your heads too. Says here that you two got locked up five time already. Feeling ready for the sixth?”

 

The whistle behind him confirmed that the first man was still there. Gun still ready to fire most likely.

 

Roadhog just remained silent. If the stupid vigilante wanted to get them arrested, that was fine. He let his shoulders relax and got more comfortable in his seat. It seemed like they wanted the bounty, not Rat’s secret. It would be a nice break. No need to worry and hurry after his boss if this was just a law thing. He was mighty curious at to what drug they had injected on him to knock him out like that, even before Australia had been blown to hell, nothing had knocked him out so quickly. And there was the question of how exactly they had managed to carry him to this room. Not a lot of people out there that can carry a man his size. Lastly, he also wanted to know where his bike was, if they had damaged it any more than it already was from the crash he would have to personally crush their heads with his bare hands. Might as well try to get some answers before spending some time in jail.

 

Prison wasn’t so bad, three meals a day and some exercise from brawling. It would be nice enough for Junkrat to plan their next move and steal supplies for his bombs. They would chill for a couple days or so and then escape whatever prison they were in.

 

“First prison you two got locked up on was blown up three days after your arrest. Mr. Fawkes’ handy work I bet.” Soldier continued, moving his head up and make sure Roadhog knew he was looking at him. “The Australian authorities are still not sure how he managed it. They must have missed something when confiscating his personal belongings. Easy mistake since you had just killed two men for trying to remove your gas mask. Forty convicts, ten guards and two civilians died along from the blasts.”

 

The old soldier was probably attempting to make him feel something by laying those numbers down. Trying to get a read on his emotions behind the gas mask. Too bad for him because Roadhog didn’t feel a single thing from those deaths.

 

“Second time you two got arrested they thought better. Sent Mr. Fawkes to a specialized facility to deal with his mental state while you were immediately sent to a max. I’m guessing it was the last time they made that mistake. Fourteen dead by a blast in the psychiatrics ward when Fawkes escaped and eight dead during your transport to the max. A week later you two are back together blowing up a bank in Melbourne and the max you had been sent to was destroyed along with most people inside it.” 

 

Roadhog smiled behind his mask. He remembered that. First time he and rat had been apart for more than twelve hours since the deal. It had been fine for the first hours, he had forgotten what silence had felt like without the twitchy rat besides him. But the grin on that scrawny maniac when they met up again was carved into his mind. “What was that you always say hogs? What’s mine is mine?” The brat had giggled and laughed with his blond hair ablaze as the max holding him was leveled to the ground in glorious explosions and flames. Blood of all those in their way staining their linked hands. He would take the constant bombs and giggles rather than the silence anytime. Soldier 76 wasn’t done yet though.

 

“Everyone thought the third time was the charm. The French somehow managed to lock you two up for three whole months. But looking at the dates here, I’m guessing you two were just avoiding the worst part of the winter.” The bitterness on the man’s voice was tangible. The mask didn’t do much in covering the lines of a frown on the old vigilante’s forehead.

 

Roadhog rolled his shoulders casually. He had warned the brat about the cold when they were heading north but the kid had ignored him still believing that it couldn’t be worse than Australia. Dirty bastard had regretted his choice the minute they were being chased down by the jacks under snow. They played nice long enough to avoid the frostbites and then went on their merry way without much of a fuss. Good thing too because the rat was going crazier than usual. It messed the kid’s head to be locked up in the same place for so long. Half way thru, the French were more scared of Junkrat than they were scared of him. 

 

“Food must have been good. Only ten people died on your escape.” The masked vigilante huffed it what seemed like irritation. “The last two arrests went much like the first two in Australia. Barely containing you two for more than a week and with a trail of dead bodies left behind.”

 

The man behind Roadhog whistled once more as if impressed. “You two are real trouble makers. Is Winston sure about us getting this mess?”

 

Roadhog frowned behind the mask. Warning bells in his head. Something was off. They weren’t planning to take them to a regular prison in exchange for the reward? Where was Junkrat?

 

“Would have been a waste of time capturing them if he wasn’t.” Soldier huffed at his companion. 

“No one else can hold them against their will, and according to Athena, Fawkes’ name showed up on Talon’s list of people of interest.”

 

Roadhog closed his fists around the chain. Something was up and he didn’t like it.

 

“Well It’s not like we haven’t done similar before. I’m sure we can work something up.” The man behind him mentioned with a hum. “So her…”

 

Whatever the man behind him was going to say next was lost the moment Roadhog snapped the chain holding him to the table. His was fast enough to grab the vigilante in front of him by the neck but he felt the cold steel of a barrel to his head before he could do much else. The other one was a quick cunt. He turned his head slightly so he could see the man holding the gun thru the darkened lenses of his gas mask. He almost growled in angry frustration when he realized a fucking cowboy was holding a gun to his head.

 

“Drop him partner.” The cowboy threatened. “You really don’t want to see who the fastest shooter in this place is.”

 

“Where’s the rat?” He growled back unmoving. The soldier hadn’t tried to move and escape yet. It was unnerving to have someone not fighting back. At least, someone who wasn’t Jamison.

 

“We are offering him the same deal we were about to offer you. You can be locked up in a secured cell here for the rest of your lives or you can instead work for us.”  The soldier calmly says raising his hands and finally grabbing at Roadhog’s massive wrists with both hands.

 

“It will be hell either way partner. But at least, with the second one, you will get some fresh air once in a while.” The cowboy added.

 

He didn’t like this. Didn’t like their offer and he didn’t like them or their attitudes. If he could just distract the cowboy long enough to snap the neck on the one he already had a hold on.  “Where’s the rat?” He asked again.

 

“Fawkes is in another cell in this same hallway. He is not being harmed.” Soldier 76 answered firmly and calmly still. Like facing death was a daily occurrence that he simply couldn’t be bothered with. “We are offering the both of you a way to redeem yourselves instead of life sentences in prison.”

 

“You’d be surprised partner.” The cowboy drawled still aiming at him but quickly glancing at the vigilante.

 

Roadhog huffed loudly, just so they knew he still didn’t like any of this. But a bullet to the head would still be a bullet to the head. No amount of hogdrogen would heal that fast enough. Not that he could feel any of his canisters with the gas at the moment. He gave a tiny squeeze on the vigilante’s neck, just to feel him tense, just to hear that tiny breath of fear all men take when facing death by his hands. Then slowly released him and pulled his hand back. He calmly stood up to his full height to look down at both men. He had yet to meet a man that matched his own height and girth. The fucking cowboy and Soldier 76 were still a head shorter and half his size. He had the satisfaction of knowing that they knew he could crush them both if he had the chance.

 

“Got to ask the boss.” He growled low. Dangerous. Because he was dangerous and they shouldn’t forget that. He was playing nice, but he wasn’t happy doing it. The moment they let their guards down he was going to crush their heads and find Junkrat before bringing this place to the ground.

 

“Fair enough. Don’t want to go biting the hand that’s been feeding you. I get that. Isn’t that right Soldier?” The cowboy smiled lightly, his eyes looking straight at Roadhog’s mask and gun steady in his hands.

 

“Yeah. I get it.” The older man spat back. Maybe with a bit too emotion. Maybe a bit too bitter. Like there was a story behind that, a bond between the two men. Soldier 76 raised one hand to his ear. “Tracer. We are bringing the big one in. Is everything under control?” A moment passed where Roadhog assumed the one on the other end of the line answered back. The soldier nodded to the cowboy and started walking to the door.

 

The cowboy kept his gun raised and moved behind Roadhog again. The larger man just huffed behind his mask and tightened his fist as he followed the soldier out. If they were taking him to Junkrat then he had no complains for now. Murder and carnage could wait until he had his charge besides him once more.

True to their words, they followed down the hallway with identical doors. It didn’t take long for the shrilling voice, that sounded more like a cat in heat, to be heard beyond one of the doors. Junkrat seemed to be arguing with himself, as usual. Soldier knocked at the door before opening it and standing aside. Roadhog marched in to Junkrat’s great delight.

 

“Roadie! About time you showed up! I was starting to think you weren’t coming you big bastard! Have you seen these cunts? I swear on my good arm that these folks are more mad than I am. Spewing about heroes and what not. Said I, that we, could be saving lives and doing good! Did you hear that crap? The sheila here had a whole boring speech about it. Made me want to drill my brains out. Like we would save anyone in this god forsaken piece of shit. Tried blowing them up, got them too I did, but then she did some weird blue magic crap and it was like nothing ever fucking happened. You will tell me how you did that because hooley dooley it would be useful in a pitch ain’t that right Hogswoth?”

 

Regardless of the cuffs on his wrists, Junkrat was waving, pointing and frowning at a girl with short brown hair. She was wearing some odd blue glowing device on her chest.

 

“If you joined Overwatch you’d know how I do it.” She grinned back arms crossed and looking comfortable in her chair.

 

“Will you stop the bull crap already? I know you ain’t offering me shit. Just trying to weasel me into letting my guard down before stabbing me in the back. I prefer the torture honestly. At least when someone is torturing you they are up front about it. Hell give me the usual lies as well if we are at it. Stick to a pattern as a professional because this new shit ain’t gonna work on me you cunts. Us heroes? What kind of whack job thought that idea would make us take whatever shitty job you are offering?”

 

From all of the brat’s gesturing Roadhog was guessing that he was ok. However, he still walked inside the tiny interrogation room and placed a hand on his charge’s head to see if he was hurt. The sound of the other two men walking in after him was ignored.

 

“Yes Hogs I’m fine. No need to be sentimental on me now you big bastard. Not gonna croak yet. You still getting your share after we blow this joint. Even if you were a shitty bodyguard. They caught us way too easily lazy lug. Might need to change bodyguards if cunts like these can knock your big ass down.”

 

Roadhog smiled behind his mask and left his hand drop. Junkrat was safe. He was the same annoying little shit talking a mile an hour regardless if people were actually listening to him or not. Not a sign of torture or ill treatment on the bony bastard. “Good.” He voiced out even knowing the brat didn’t need to hear it. The cunts had earned themselves a quick death when it came to it. A mercy he usually didn’t give out when he had the chance to fill them with rusty shrapnel to slowly bleed out and gut them with his hook.

 

“The offer is real. Overwatch will take you in. Either as prisoners or as willing members.” Soldier 76 huffed arms crossed and standing behind the girl.

 

“Roadie who’s the old cunt? Looks like someone I should remember. Did we try to kill him or something? Or was it the other way around? Friend of yours? You got a mask buddies club I forgot about? If I get one will you let me in on it? Cause I have been thinking you should make me one so I could share in on that hog gas shit you carry around.”

 

Roadhog huffed at the rat. It wasn’t the time for such musings.

 

“Right! Sorry. Not the time. I get it. Back to business then. Get me off these cuffs already and lets bring the place down. You hook the one at the door with the funky hat and I’ll blow these two.”

 

Roadhog looked down at the blond in silence. Brat would catch up eventually.

 

“Shit! No weapons. You could still break their necks. I’ve seen you rip people’s head off before. These two don’t seem that different. Why do I have to think about everything for you lazy bastard?”

 

“He tried actually.” The cowboy huffed from the door. Roadhog took a peak and saw he still had his hand on his gun, ready to shoot at any unwanted movement.

 

Junkrat hissed at him. “Well he should have gutted all you cunts already! He should be bringing this place down. Making a right mess of things.”

 

Roadhog placed a hand on the brat’s shoulder to calm him down a bit. Nothing good would come out if he got too angry to think about things. Too risky in such a closed space.

 

“The offer to join us is won’t be standing forvever. He was going to ask what you thought.” The cowboy answered before Roadhog could explain anything to the rat. “You two want to be locked up for good or try to get some redemption before facing justice?”

 

“You two will face justice. But if you are able to prove useful helping Overwatch rebuild, we can make it so you don’t face it so soon.” Soldier 76 added.

 

“Think about it love. You could be a hero. Have legit work here at Overwatch.” The girl added as well still smiling.

 

Junkrat frowned. Silent. Roadhog knew something must have clicked and his mind was focusing on it. But he never figured out how the kid’s head worked, so whatever it was would be a mystery until he started talking again.

 

“Not gonna be like the Sydney work. No, not this time. Folks don’t act like suits. Too persistent. At least the chirpy one. Friendly but they’ve lied about that before.” Junkrat mumbled to himself quickly before snapping his neck looking up to Roadhog. “You still up for fifty/fifty?”

 

The larger man nodded down at his charge. He could now guess what the kid had decided, and if that was his decision he would follow him. He grabbed the cuffs on Junkrat’s wrists breaking them easily.

 

The maniac grinned wide and wild starting to giggle. Leaning back on his chair, arms behind his head and legs propped up on the table. “Righty then. Well folks start the welcome party cause you just got yourselves two heroes for your band of merry good doers. If you need someone blown up then we are your mans. Blow up some bad guys in the way of making the world a better place right? Junkrat and Roadhog at your service.”

 

Roadhog grunted crossing his arms as he stood behind his boss. The lucky cunts wouldn’t be meeting the end of his hook for a while then. But they better have salvaged his hog or he was still going to fucking crush some bones.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many headcannons about their time in overwatch that I had to get it out of my head somehow. Might as well start from the begining. I may expand on this if I feel like it.
> 
> No beta, so if anyone sees any mistake point them out so I can fix them.


End file.
